game_of_thrones_rpgfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tanz der Drachen
Allgemeine Informationen Der Tanz der Drachen (engl. Dance of the Dragons) war ein Erbfolgekrieg der Familie Targaryen. Dabei stritten sich Ageon II. und sein Halbschwester Rhaenyra um den Thron ihres Vaters Viserys I. Der Krieg über die sieben Königslande dauerte von 129 bis 131 AL. Er endete damit, dass beide Geschwister starben und Rhaenyras Sohn Aegon III. den Thron bestieg. Verlauf König Viserys I. bekam mit seiner ersten Ehefrau drei Kinder von denen aber nur Rhaenyra das Erwachsenenalter erreichte. Weil er keine anderen Erben hatte, begann Viserys I. seine Tochter als Erbin auszubilden. Sie begleitete ihn zu Staatsangelegenheiten und über die Jahre bekam sie eine große Anhängerschaft. Mit dem Tod von Viserys I. erster Frau änderte sich einiges. Viserys I. heiratete noch einmal und bekam mit seiner zweiten Frau Alicent Hohenturm vier weitere Kinder, davon waren drei Söhne. Der älteste Aegon II. wäre nach normalem Recht der nächste König geworden aber Viserys I. wollte dennoch seine erstgeborene Tochter auf dem Thron sehen und hielt es auch so in seinem Testament fest. Rhaenyra hat in der Zwischenzeit zunächst Ser Laenor Velaryon geheiratet und schenkte ihm drei Kinder. Nach dem Tod ihres ersten Ehemannes heiratete sie ihren Onkel Daemon Targaryen. Mit ihm bekam sie weitere Kinder unteranderem auch Aegon III., ihren späteren Nachfolger. Das Verhältnis zwischen Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen und ihrer Stiefmutter Königin Alicent Hohenturm verschlechterte sich frühzeitig, da sie beide versuchten die ersten Ladies im Reich zu sein. Bei einem Turnier auf welchem die Königin in grün erschien und die Prinzessin in schwarz-rot entstand die Unterteilung, die später noch während des Krieges bekannt sein soll: Grün gegen Schwarz. Nach dem Tod von Viserys I. versammelte sich der kleine Rat, um über den nächsten König zu diskutieren. Viele schlugen sich dabei auf die Seite von Aegon II., da die Anhänger von Königin Alicent fürchteten, Rhaenyra würde sie und ihre Kinder umbringen und alle, die ihnen loyal sind. So beschloss der kleine Rat Aegon II. zu unterstützen und jeder der gegen ihn war wurde inhaftiert mit der Ausnahme von Lord Biengraben, der das erste Opfer des Drachentanzes wurde. Der Großmaester prophezeite, dass Rhaenyra - sobald sie von diesem Komplott erfahren sollte - zu den Waffen rufen würde, um sich ihr Erbe zurück zu holen. Kurze Zeit später wurde schließlich der Tod von Viserys I. bekannt und die Krönung von Aegon II. und seiner Schwestergemahlin Helaena Targaryen durchgeführt. Aegons II. Bruder wurde losgeschickt, um sich zu verloben, damit im Falle eines Angriffs sie genug Männer haben würden. Rhaenyra erfuhr auf Drachenstein schließlich von dem Verrat ihrer Geschwister und erlitt eine Fehlgeburt. Sie schwor ihren Geschwistern Rache. Sie rief daraufhin den Schwarzen Rat aus und erklärte Otto Hohenturm - die Hand ihres Vaters - und Alicent Hohenturm als Verräter. Sie würde ihren Geschwistern Gnade erweisen, wenn sie das Knie vor ihr beugen würden. Mit Hilfe des schwarzen Rates wurde eine Strategie entwickelt. Daemon Targaryen würde Harrenhal besetzen während Rhaenyras ältester Sohn die Verstärkung von den Manderlys, den Arryns und den Starks sicherte. Der Pakt zwischen Haus Targaryen und Haus Stark wurde der Pakt von Eis und Feuer genannt. Rhaenyra lehnte die Friedenshandlungen ab. Daraufhin setzten die Schiffe von Lord Corlys Segel. Rhaenyra wurde als Königin ausgerufen und mit der Krone ihres Vaters gekrönt, den Verbündete aus Königsmund herausgeschmuggelt hatten. Daemon Targaryen wurde zum Beschützer des Reiches ausgerufen und Rhaenyras ältester Sohn Jacaerys Velaryon zum Prinz der sieben Königslande. Rhaenyras zweiter Sohn Lucerys Velaryon flog nach Sturmkap, um die Unterstützung zu Lord Borros zu sichern. Keiner konnte wissen, dass sich bereits Aemond Targaryen - Aegons II. jüngerer Bruder - bereits dort befand. Der Targaryen provozierte den Velaryon und versuchte einen Kampf zu erreichen. Lucerys erinnerte sich jedoch an sein Versprechen und bat Lord Borros um seine Unterstützung, die ihm verwehrt wurde. Lord Borros hielt jedoch Aemond Targaryen zu Anfang auf den jungen Velaryon zu töten und entließ beide. Lucerys wurde auf seinem Drachen wenig später von Aemond, der Vhagar ritt, eingeholt. Der Kampf lief sehr ungleich ab und Lucerys und seine Drachen verloren ihr Leben. Drei Tage später wurden die Leichnamen beider an den Strand gespült. Rhaenyra brach zusammen, als sie von dem Tod ihres Sohnes hörte. Ihr Ehemann versprach ihr den Tod zur rächen, denn er hatte Freunde überall in Westeros. Er kontaktierte zwei Männer, genannt Blut und Käse, die in den roten Bergfried einfielen und Königin Alicent knebelten und warteten auf die Königin Haelena, die jeden Abend ihre Mutter mit ihren Kindern besuchte. Dort wurde sie von Blut und Käse überrascht und überfallen. Die junge Frau sollte sich entscheiden, welcher ihrer beiden Söhne sterben sollte. Sie wollte sich lieber selber opfern, wurde aber schließlich gewzungen und entschied sich für ihren Sohn Maelor. Stattdessen töteten Blut und Käse den sechsjährigen Prinz Jaehaerys und flohen mit seinem Kopf. Königin Haelena verfiel nach diesem Ereignis dem Wahnsinn und konnte ihrem anderen Sohn nicht mehr in die Augen blicken, da sie glaubte ihm zu Tode verurteilt zu haben. Königin Alicent kümmerte sich danach um die beiden anderen Kinder. Nachdem Fall von Harrenhal, erlitt Aegon II. weitere Niederlagen an der Brennenden Mühle und Steinheck. Die Weite und ihre Vasallen spalteten sich. Haus Hohenturm stand fest hinter Aegon II. während Haus Costayn, Haus Mullendor, Haus Tarly, Haus Esch, Haus Grimm von Grimmwald zu Rhaenyra standen ebenso wie das Tal, Weißwasserhafen, Winterfell, die Schwarzhains und weitere Flusslords, die bei Harrenhal versammelt wurden. Durch die Schließung der Gurbel durch Lord Corlys Schiffe machte Aegon II. wütend auf seine Hand Otto Hohenturm und enthob ihn kurz darauf aus seinem Amt. Er berief Kriston Kraut zu seiner neuen Hand, der gemeinsam mit Aemond Targaryen einen Angriff auf Krähennest planten. Der Lord von Krähenruh schickte einen Raben nach Drachenstein, um Hilfe zu erlangen. Prinzessin Rhaenys ritt auf ihrem Drachen Meleys herüber wurde dort allerdings von Kriston Kraut erwartet. Am Himmel tauchte nun auch Aegon II. auf seinem Drachen Sonnenfeuer auf und Vhagar. Die Prinzessin und Meleys hatten keine Chance gegen die Drachen. Alle Drachen und ihre Reiter stürzten vom Himmel. Meleys und Rhaenys starben, während Aegon II. schwer verletzt wurde, Sonnenfeuer ein Flügel fast abgetrennt wurde und nur Vhagar stand noch unberührt. Ageon II. wurde nach Königsmund zurückgebracht und seine Drache wurde vor Ort behandelt. Kriston Kraut und Aemond nahmen Krähennest ein. Rhaenys Kopf wurde ebenfalls nach Königsmund gebracht und dort zur Schau gestellt. Daraufhin floh ein Großteil der Menschen aus Schock aus Königsmund bis Alerie Hohenturm die Tore schließen ließ. Prinz Joffrey Velaryon wurde mit Lady Rhaena und drei Dracheneinern ins Tal geschickt während Prinz Jacaerys und Lord Corlys einen Angriff auf Königsmund planten. Lord Corlys war zuvor sehr erzürnt über den Tod seiner Frau Rhaenys gewesen und hatte mit einem Seitenwechsel gedroht bevor Jacaerys ihn zur Hand der Königin benannte. Prinz Aegon III. und Prinz Viserys II. sollten nach Pentos zum Prinzen von Pentos und Freund von Daemon gebracht werden solange Rhaenyra den Thron nicht fest hatte. Jacaerys wollte die Hauptstadt mit so vielen Drachen wie nur möglich angreifen aber ein Großteil der Drachen auf Drachstein waren ohne Reiter. So wurden würdige Männer und Frauen gesucht doch viele starben bei dem Versuch einen Drachen zu zähmen. Am Ende gelang es einigen Männern. Die Schlacht an der Gurgel entstand, als eine Flotte das Schiff von Prinz Aegon III. Prinz Viserys II. überfielen. Aegon III. konnte sich retten, in dem er sich an seinem Drachen Sturmwolke festhielt und sich von ihm nach Hause tragen ließ. Viserys II. war dieses Glück nicht vergönnt und wurde von den Männern gefangen genommen. Als Aegon III. in Drachenstein ankam, bestieg Jacaerys Vemax und flog der Flotte hinterher, die vier neuen Drachenreiter folgten ihm. Alles sah nach einem Sieg aus wäre Vermax nicht zu tief geflogen und ins Meer gestürzt. Der Prinz starb. Die Schlacht am Honigwein entstand, als Ormund Hohenturm durch eine Vierzahl der treuen Anhänger von Rhaenyra eingekesselt wurde. Ein Großteil der Häuser aus der Weite hatten sich Rhaenyra angeschlossen, während sich Haus Tyrell neutral verhielt. Ormund Hohenturm glaubte schon nicht mehr an Rettung als Prinz Daeron - ein Bruder von Aegon II. - auf seinem Drachen eintraf und die Schlacht für such entschied. Lord Walys Muton konnte Krähenruh zurückerobern und hatte sich fest vorgenommen Sonnfeuer zu töten. Allerdings wehrte sich der Drache und verbrannte seine Angreifer. Man konnte am Ende Sonnfeuer nicht wiederfinden. Kriston Kraut begann die Streitmacht im Norden zu fürchten und sah, dass wenn sich diese mit der Armee von Daemon Targaryen verbinden sollte, würde es das Ende des Krieges bedeuten. So beschlossen Aemond und Kriston Daemon auf seinem Weg abzufangen und zu töten. Daemon ahnte allerdings etwas von ihrem Plan und flog auf seinem Drachen weit weg von der Rute, die Kristons Truppen nehmen würden. Er nutzte die Gunst der Stunde, als sich nur noch Traumfeuer in Königsmund befand, dessen Reiterin Helaena durch ihren Wahnsinn nicht beritten werden konnte. Gemeinsam mit Königin Rhaenyra auf ihrem Drachen Syrax und der Flotte von Corlys Velayron griff Daemon auf seinem Drachen Caraxes an. Königsmund fiel binnen eines Tages. Die Anwesenden des Grünen Rates wurden festgenommen bis auf Lord Larys Kraft, König Aegon II., Prinzessin Jaehaera, Prinz Maelor und zwei Männer der Königsgarde. Königin Rhaenyra nahm ihren rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem eisernen Thron ein und wurde zunächst vom Volk bejubelt, aber mit zunehmenden Köpfen, die aufgespießt wurden und die Erhöhung der Steuern machte sie beim Volk unbeliebt und gab ihr den Beinamen »König Maegor mit Zitzen«. Ser Otto Hohenturm - die ehemalige Hand von Aegon II. - wurde geköpft. Die Königinwitwe wurde verschont. Auch trafen die Prinzen Aegon II. und Prinz Joffrey in Königsmund ein. Nachdem Prinz Aemond von dem Fall Königsmund hörte, setzte er die Schlachten in den Flusslanden fort. Eine Armee der Lennisters - Verbündete der Grünen - war auf dem Weg in die Flusslande. Verbündete der Schwarzen umzingelten die Lennister Armee. Die Schlacht am Seeufer galt als die blutigste im gesamten Krieg. Die Lennister Soldaten wurden ins Wasser getrieben und die Schwarzen siegten. Währenddessen waren sich Prinz Aemond und Kriston Kraut in Harrenhall uneinig, wie sie weiter verfahren würden. Kriston Kraut wollte die Hauptstadt zurückerobern und Prinz Aemond wollte weiterhin Schlachten in den Flusslanden schlagen, da er glaubte Rhaenyras Schritte voraussehen zu können. Er wartete ab, ob die Königin Drachen in die Flusslande schicken könnte, die er dort mit Vhagar besiegen könnte. Sowohl der Grüne als auch der Schwarze Rat suchten nach einem Meister der Schiffe. Aegon II. glaubte Dalten Graufreud für sich gewinnen zu können, da er davon überzeugt war, dass sein Herrschaftsanspruch durch die drei mächtigsten Städte Westeros - Altsass, Lennishort und Königsmund - gesichert war. Aber der Schwarze Rat machte Dalten Graufreud ein besseres Angebot. Er könne, statt halb Westeros zu umsegeln, auch das ungeschützte Westküste angreifen. Dalten Graufreud ging auf dieses Angebot ein. Auf Kriston Krauts Weg in den Süden wurden er und seine Männer immer wieder angegriffen. Letztlich fanden sie sich Roderick Staublin und einer doppelt so großen Armee gegenüber. Kriston Kraut forderte drei Männer nacheinander auf einen Zweikampf mit ihm zu schlagen - unter anderem auch Roderick Staublin - aber alle lehnten ab. Dagegen wurde Kriston Kraut von Pfeilen niedergestreckt und seine Streitmacht floh, von denen aber auch Hunderte starben. Diese Schlacht wurde als Schlachtertanz bekannt. Prinz Aemond brannte in seiner Wut viele Städte nieder und die Angst von Lord Manfryd Muton vor Aemond und den Drachen Vhagar veranlasste ihn dazu Prinz Daemon und Nessel - eine der Glücklichen, die einen Drachen zähmen konnten - auf ihren Drachen zu kommen. Jeden Tag stiegen die beiden auf ihren Drachen dem Himmel entgegen aber sie fanden nie Vhagar und Prinz Aemond. Weiter im Süden erfuhr man von den Kindern Aegon II. Sein dreijähriger Sohn Maelor wurde bei Bitterbrück von Loyalisten Rhaenyras erkannt und in dem Gemenge der Menschen starb der Junge. Seine Schwester konnte unbeschadet Sturmkap erreichen. Die Hohenturm-Armee geführt von Prinz Daeron rächte sich für den Tod des Jungen indem sie gesamt Bitterbrück niederbrannten. Aemond blieb eine Bedrohung für die Flusslande und griff immer wieder unerwartet an. Doch die wirkliche Gefahr war Prinz Daeron und die gewaltige Armee von Lord Ormund Hohenturm. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf Königsmund zu und schlug Rhaenyras Loyalisten nieder, wo immer sie ihnen begegnete oder die einfach vor dem Drachen Tessarion flohen. Zur Unterstützung der Stadt Stoplerstadt, die zahlenmäßig der Hohentzurm-Streitmacht stark unterlegen war, wurden die beiden neuen Drachenreiter - genannt auch Drachensamen -, denen es gelangt war die Drachen zu zähmen, nach Stolperstadt geschickt. Hierbei handelte es sich um Ser Ulf der Weiße und Ser Hugo Hammer, die später nur noch als die zwei Verräter bekannt werden würden. Viele Menschen flohen vor der Streitmacht in die Stadt, dabei schlichen sich auch einige Soldaten ein, die die Stadt von innen infiltrierten. Obwohl Lord Ormund und sein Vetter Ser Bryndon in der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt starben, getötet durch Roddy die Ruine, der dabei selbst tödlich verwundet wurde, konnte die Hohenturm-Armee den Sieg davon tragen, als sich Vermithor und Silberschwinge im Himmel Tessarion anschlossen und ihr Feuer unerwartet gegen die Verteidiger richteten. Es folgte eine grausame Plünderung. Als Rhaenyra von diesem Verrat hörte, riet ihr der Schwarze Rat dazu alle Drachensamen gefangen zu nehmen. Zu groß sei das Risiko, wenn man sie nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Rhaenyra stimmte dem zu und so wurde Nessel gefangen genommen und auch der Verwandte von Corlys Velaryon Addam sollte festgesetzt werden, konnte aber dank Corlys Warnung auf seinem Drachen fliehen. In Stolperstadt brach langsam das Chaos aus. Trotz Prinz Daerons Heldentaten war er noch sehr jung und unerfahren. Weder er noch Ser Hobert Hohenturm konnte die Plünderung verhindern. Auch Ser Ulf und Ser Hugo ließen sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ser Hugo träumte von einem Sitz in Rosengarten und Ser Ulf träumte sogar von der Krone für sich selbst. Durch Desertionen wurde die Streitmacht jeden Tag etwas kleiner. Etwa zurzeit der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, machte die Handelskogge Nessaria für Reparaturen und Verpflegung bei Drachenstein halt, nachdem sie ein Sturm vom Kurs abgebracht hatte. Sie passierte den Drachenberg, ehe sie den Hafen von Drachenstein erreichte, wo zwei kämpfende Drachen gesehen wurden. Angespornt durch die Geschichten dieser Reisenden aus Volantis, brachen die Fischer am nächsten Morgen auf ihren Booten auf, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Danach berichteten sie von den zerfetzten und verbrannten Überresten eines toten Drachen. Durch die Farbe der Schuppen und Flügel schlossen sie auf Graugeist, der vollständig auseinandergerissen war. Ser Robert Quinz, der Kastellan von Drachenstein, erklärte den Kannibalen zum Mörder. Erst später im Krieg wurde die Wahrheit offenbart. Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, Aegon, Jaehaera und Maelor aus Königsmund zu schmuggeln, schickte Lord Larys einen Ritter der Königsgarde mit Jaehaera nach Sturmkap und einen anderen mit Maelor zu Lord Hohenturm. Larys selbst hatte König Aegon verkleidet und brachte ihn unentdeckt nach Drachenstein. Dort wurde Aegon versteckt gehalten, bis er von Sonnfeuer gefunden wurde. Es war Sonnfeuer, der gegen den Drachen Graugeist gekämpft und diesen getötet hatte, was vom Schiff Nessaria aus gesichtet wurde, nicht der Kannibale. Wiedererstarkt, erhoben sich Reiter und Drache erneut in die Lüfte, während Aegons Getreue genug Männer gesammelt hatten, die aufgrund ihrer Verärgerung bereit waren, Rhaenyra zu verraten. Drachenstein war nicht besonders gut verteidigt und fiel deshalb leicht in Aegons Hand. Dort gab es nur eine Gefahr. Lady Baela, die Tochter von Prinz Daemon, gelang es den Angreifern zu entkommen und ihren Drachen Mondtänzerin zu besteigen. Sie stellten sich dem unvorbereiteten Aegon II. und seinem Drachen Sonnfeuer am Himmel, wo beide Drachen miteinander kämpften. Sonnfeuer blendete Mondtänzerin mit seinem Feuer, aber der jüngere Drache kämpfte weiter. Schließlich stürzten beide Drachen zur Erde. Auf dem Boden war es Sonnfeuer, der den Kampf gewann. König Aegon II. war vom Rücken seines Drachen gesprungen, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch brach er sich dabei beide Beine. Baela war an Mondtänzerin festgeschnallt, wurde verbrannt und verletzt. Sie wurde gefangen genommen und König Aegon II. hielt nun Drachenstein. Währenddessen befand sich Lord Manfryd Muton in einem Dilemma. Er hatte von Königin Rhaenyra den Befehl bekommen Nessel zu köpfen. Sie war jedoch in den gemeinsamen Kämpfen mit Prinz Daemon zu seiner Geliebten geworden. Jedoch die Königin davon nichts. Prinz Daemon wurde von dem Befehl unterrichtet und ermöglichte seiner Geliebten die Flucht. Prinz Daemon beschloss Prinz Aemond zu einem Kampf herauszufordern. Der flog nach Harrenhall und wartete dort auf seinen Neffen. Nachdem Prinz Daemo fort war, hisste Lord Manfryd Muton das Banner von Aegon II. über den Toren seiner Stadt. Nach 14 Tagen des langen Wartens erschien Prinz Aemond auf seinem Drachen Vhagar. Die beiden lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf über Harrenhall. Als ich ... in Vhagar festbiss, sprang Prinz Daemon auf Vhagar, riss Prinz Aemond seinen Helm vom Kopf und stieß ihm »dunkle Schwester« in das blinde Augen. Kurz danach stürzten beide Drachen ins Wasser. ... Konnte sich ans Land retten und verstarb dort wenige Tage später. Prinz Aemond und Vhagar starben unter Wasser. Ihre Gebeine wurden viele Jahre später gefunden. Prinz Aemond hatte dabei noch immer »Dunkle Schwester« in seinem Kopf stecken. Prinz Daemons Leiche wurde nie gefunden. In Königsmund sagte sich die Velaryon-Flotte los, da Corlys Velaryon in den schwarzen Zellen gefangen gehalten wurde. Kurz darauf stürzte sich auch Königin Helaena aus ihrem Fenster und starb. Gerüchte wurden verbreitet, dass es kein Selbstmord sei sondern sie von Ser Luthor umgebracht wurde. Aufstände in Königsmund brachen aus und die Goldröcke waren zahlmäßig unterlegen. Alle wurden getötet ebenso sehr Luthor. Gleichzeitig krönte ein Heckenritter, Ser Perkin der Floh, seinen Knappen Trystan Wahrfeuer, der ein Bastardsohn von Viserys I. sein sollte. Viele schlossen sich seiner Sache an. In dieser Nacht erfuhr Königin Rhaenyra von dem Verrat Jungfernteichs und der Flucht von Nessel. Sie schickte Raben nach Winterfell und Hohenehr und hoffte auf Unterstützung ihrerseits. Ihr Sohn Prinz Gottfried Velaryon wollte kämpfen aber es blieb ihm verwehrt. Am nächsten Morgen war in einigen Teilen Königsmund die Ordnung wieder hergestellt. In den anderen tobte weiterhin das Chaos. Doch schon in der nächsten Nacht gewann die Bewegung von »König« Trystan mehr Dynamik und drei der sieben Tore wurden geöffnet. Das Volk glaubte nicht mehr an den Schutz ihrer Königin und ein doppelt so großer Mob wie die Nacht davor zog zum Drachenhügel, um die Drachen zu töten. Doch noch immer verweigerte Rhaenyra ihrem Sohn Gottfried einzuschreiten und seinen eigenen Drachen zu retten. Der Junge war starrsinnig und versuchte auf dem Drachen seiner Mutter den Mob zu beruhigen. Das scheiterte, denn Syrax warf ihn von seinem Rücken direkt in den Tod. Der Mob erreichte den Drachenhügel und tötete die vier dort befindlichen Drachen. Als erstes starb Shrykos, danach Morghul. Der Drache des verstorbenen Prinzen Gottfried Tyraxes nahm einige Männer mit in den Tod bevor auch er starb. Traumfeuer - ehemals der Drache von Helaena - tötete mehr Menschen als alle anderen Drachen zusammen bevor sie in ihrer Panik die Kuppel zerstörte und Drachen wie Drachentöter unter sich begrub. Syrax schwebte noch über dem Dilemma und versuchte die Überlebenden zu verbrennen aber fiel schließlich auch vom Himmel. Königin Rhaenyra, die das Geschehen beobachtet hatte, sah ein, dass sie und ihr jüngster Sohn Aegon III. Königsmund verlassen mussten. Die Stadt war gefallen. In Stolperstadt erfuhr man von den Unruhen in Königsmund und man beschloss die Hauptstadt anzugreifen. Aber es scheiterte daran, dass die zwei Verräter nicht mitkämpfen würden, so lange ihre Forderungen nicht erfüllt seien. Auch Hobert Hohenturm zögerte. Da die Grünen ohne Anführer waren - Prinz Aemond war tot und König Aegon II. verschollen - sollte Prinz Daeron als König ausgerufen, da er der nächste Anwärter wäre. Allerdings waren die Zwei Verräter damit nicht einverstanden. Lord Hugo Hammer wollte durch das Recht der Eroberung zum König gekrönt werden. Er besaß den ältesten und größten lebenden Drachen, Vermithor, dreimal größer als Tessarion, der Drache von Daeron. Die Lords und Ritter waren gekränkt durch die Arroganz der Verräter und es kam immer wieder zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Verrätern und den Royalisten. Die Zwei Verräter verschworen sich zur Krönung von Hugo Hammer und tatsächlich trug Hugo später eine Krone aus schwarzem Eisen. Daraufhin gründete Lord Unsieg Gipfel und Ser Hobert mit 11 anderen Rittern und Lords eine Truppe - genannt die Krähenfüße - und diskutierten miteinander, was mit dem Drachensamen geschehen soll. Sie wurden sich schnell einig, dass Ser Hugo sterben müsse und Ser Ulf der ungefährlichere von beiden wäre. Mit der Zustimmung von Prinz Daeron führten die Krähenfüße ihren Plan aus. Doch ausgerechnet an dem Tag, als die Krähenfüße ihren Plan durchziehen wollten, wurde in der Nacht ein Angriff von Addam Velaryon auf seinem Drachen Seerauch. Er hatte eine Streitmacht der Schwarzen hinter sich. Auch wenn das Heer der Grünen zahlenmäßig überlegen war, waren sie doch durch ihren langen Aufenthalt vor der Stadt stark geschwächt. Die Drachen hielten sich außerhalb der Schlacht auf. Man versuchte Ser Ulf zu wecken doch er verschlief die gesamte Schlacht über. Ser Hugo hingegen reagierte sofort und wollte zu seinem Drachen eilen. Er wurde jedoch von Lord Jon Steinern aufgehalten und getötet. Kurz darauf töteten treue Anhänger von Hugo den Lord. Prinz Daeron starb ebenfalls aber ist nicht klar wieso. Da die Drachen außerhalb der Stadt nicht angekettet waren, wurden sie durch den Angriff geweckt und konnten sich eigenmächtig in den Kampf einmischen. Seerauch und Addam widmeten sich zunächst Tessarion aber als sich der wesentlich größere Vermithor einschaltete, der alles und jeden attackierte, veränderte sich der Tanz der Drachen. Es endet darin das Vermithor den Kopf von Seerauch abriss und alle drei Drachen stürzten zu Boden. Vermithor starb als nächstes an den Folgen seiner Verletzungen und Tessarion wurde, nachdem er etliche Male versucht hatte wieder in den Himmel zu steigen, von seinen Qualen von Lord Benjicot Schwarzhain erlöst. Trotz des Siegs der Flussmänner konnten sie die Stadt nicht erstürmen. Sie nahmen alles mit, was sie kriegen konnten und marschierten wieder ab. Der nächste Tag forderte zwei weitere Opfer: Ser Ulf und Ser Hobert. Nachdem Ser Ulf vorgeschlagen hatte selbst den Thron zu besteigen, wollte Ser Hobert mit ihm und zwei Fässern Wein für jeden feiern. Ser Ulf war jedoch misstrauisch und ließ Ser Hobert auch etwas von seinem Wein trinken. Danach nahm er selbst drei Krüge und starb. Ser Hobert versuchte verzweifelt das Gift aus seinem Magen zu kommen aber starb dann auch. Ohne Anführer und ohne einen Reiter für Silberschwinge, begann die Armee sich aufzulösen. Rhaenyra bekam auf ihrer Flucht nach Drachenstein nichts dergleichen mit. Nachdem sie ihre Krone verkauft hatte, um endlich mit ihrem Sohn Aegon III. heimzukehren. Auf ihrem Weg dort hin desertierten viele ihrer Goldröcke. Doch auf Drachenstein erwartete sie bereits ihr Halbbruder Aegon II. zusammen mit Sonnfeuer. Ihr Bruder zögerte nicht lang und vor den Augen von Aegon III. wurde seine Mutter von dem Drachen gefressen. Allerdings starb Sonnfeuer kurz darauf. Um einen erneuten Angriff von den Schwarzen zu erwarten, hielt Aegon II. Aegon III. als Geisel und kehrte schließlich nach Königsmund zurück. In Königsmund war allerdings das Chaos ausgebrochen und zwei Anwärter auf dem Thron vorhanden. Trystan Wahrfeuer und Gaemon Bleichhaar - ein angeblicher Bastard von Aegon II. aber eigentlich ein Sohn von einem Mann aus Lys. Trystan und seine Anhänger hatten sich im roten Bergfried verbarrikadiert und Gaemon herrschte von Visenyas Hügel aus. Letztlich war es Lord Borros Baratheon und seine Sturmländer, die Königsmund zurückforderten. Trystan wurde getötet, während Gaemon inhaftiert wurde. Aegon II. Targaryen kehrte nach Königsmund zurück und beansprucht erneut den Roten Bergfried für sich. Lord Corlys Velaryon, der von Rhaenyra festgenommen worden war und nach ihrer Flucht in den Kerkern zurückblieb, wurde befreit und in Aegons Kleinen Rat berufen. Da der einzige verbliebene Erbe von König Aegon seine Tochter Jaehaera war, stimmte der verwitwete König einer Ehe mit einer Tochter von Lord Borros zu. Lord Borros führte seine Männer gegen das herannahende Heer der Flusslande. Sie wurden angeführt von Kermit Tully, Lord Benjicot Schwarzhain und dessen Tante Alysanne Schwarzhain. Benjicot Schwarzhain verdiente sich den Namen »Bloody Ben Blackwood« und durchbrach die linke Flanke von Lord Borros. Benjicots Tante - »Black Aly« - mähte viele Männer mit Pfeil und Bogen nieder. Bevor Lord Borros von Kermit Tully erschlagen wurde, tötete er die Lords Darry und Mallister. Damit war Königsmund beinahe schutzlos, mit dem Heer unweit entfernt, während Lord Cregan Stark und seine Truppen nach Süden marschierten, um sich mit ihnen zu verbinden. Die Grünen hatten keine nennenswerte Streitmacht und im Angesicht der Streitmacht von Kermit Tully und den Starks konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Aegon II. wollte sich nicht ergeben und versuchte durch den Befehl seinem Neffen die Ohren abzuschneiden und als Warnung an die Tullys zu schicken einen Angriff zu vermeiden, da sonst die Blutlinie Rhaenyras aussterben würde. Doch als Aegon II. seine Sänfte in Anspruch nahm und einen Wein gegen die Schmerzen bekam, wurde er wenig später darin tot aufgefunden. Wer Schuld an dieser Vergiftung trägt, ist unklar. Nach den kriegen wurde das Land weiterhin von den Eisenmännern heimgesucht, die nicht das Knie vor Aegon III. beugen wollten. Durch Prinz Aemonds privatem Feldzug mit seinem Drachen über den Flusslanden ging viel fruchtbares Land verloren und der einziehende Winter löste das Problem auch nicht gerade. Gebrochene Männer und Gesetzlose durchstreiften das Land zu hunderten und tausenden, und die öffentliche Ordnung war vielerorts zusammengebrochen. Lord Cregan Stark und seine Armee von kinderlosen, unverheirateten und obdachlosen Männern, dazu noch jüngere Söhne, marschierten in der Hoffnung einer Schlacht auf Königsmund, Abenteuer, Beute und eines glorreichen Todes. Der plötzliche Tod von König Aegon II. raubte ihnen diese Gelegenheit und versetzte Lord Cregan in Wut. Er wollte stattdessen Sturmkap, Casterlystein und Altsass für die Unterstützung der Grünen büßen lassen, doch bei seiner Ankunft hatte Lord Corlys Velaryon bereits Raben entsandt und um Frieden ersucht. Allerdings ließ sich Lord Cregan nicht von der Verfolgung der Verräter und Giftmörder an König Aegon II. abbringen. Er fand die ruchlosen Giftmischer und ließ zweiundzwanzig Männer im Namen von König Aegon III. inhaftieren, darunter Lords Larys Kraft und Corlys Velaryon. Danach machte ihn der junge Aegon III. zu seiner Hand des Königs. Lord Cregan regierte nur für einen Tag als Hand des Königs. Vielen Verurteilten wurde angeboten das Schwarz anzulegen und zwei - Ser Gil Belgravor von der Königsgarde und Larys Kraft - wurden hingerichtet. Lord Corlys blieb ein Verfahren dank Eingreifens seiner Töchter erspart. So kehrte Lord Cregan Stark zurück in den Norden und legte das Amt nieder. Da Aegon III. noch nicht volljährig war, übernahmen sieben Vertreter die Regentschaft. Dazu zählten Lord Corlys Velaryon, Lady Jeyne Arryn, Lord Royce Caron, Ser Torrhen Manderly, Lord Manfryd Muton, Großmaester Munkun und Lord Roland Westerling. Im Jahr 135 n. A. L. fand der harte Winter endlich ein Ende und 136 nach A. L., mit seiner Volljährigkeit, entließ König Aegon III. die letzten Regenten und seine Hand. Viele Jahre später im Jahre 171 AL war noch einmal die Erbfolge umstritten, nachdem Baelor I. Targaryen gestorben war ohne einen Erben zu benennen. Viele waren der Meinung Baelors ältester Schwester Prinzessin Daena Targaryen sollte nun den Thron besteigen. Doch die Erinnerung an Rhaenyra auf dem Thron, und all dem Leid, das Westeros in dieser Zeit widerfahren war, hallten noch nach. So war der Drachentanz ein Grund, warum Prinz Viserys Targaryen, der Onkel von König Baelor, den Vorrang vor Daena erhielt und den Thron bestieg. Durch die Wahl von Viserys statt Daena, praktizierten die Targaryens seit dem Drachentanz ein striktes Erstgeborenenrecht, das Frauen vollständig von der Thronfolge ausschloss, solange ein möglicher männlicher Erbe vorhanden war.